


Sweet as chocolate

by Fannibalistic, Miryam



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Chocolate, Food Sex, Hannigram - Freeform, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannibalistic/pseuds/Fannibalistic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryam/pseuds/Miryam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will finds Hannibal covered in chocolate syrup</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet as chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fannibalistic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannibalistic/gifts).



> I want to thank and dedicate this to Fannibalistic (the parts I wrote lol), after all I probably had't wrote it if she did't encourage me to do it.
> 
> This started because we were watching pictures of our precious Mads.

There he was, Hannibal, standing at the center of his kitchen, wearing only pajama bottoms. Will could see chocolate syrup dripping from Hannibal’s chest to his tummy. This wasn't a situation that Will had ever expected to find himself in with his friend and psychiatrist. But Hannibal was calm, so controlled, even now, he made it seem like it was the most normal thing to do. Somehow inevitable. As if all roads had been leading to this.

“Hannibal…” He managed to mumble. Hannibal didn’t speak, he didn't have to. He said everything with his eyes, looking at Will and leaning back against the counter. This was an invitation.

Will came closer, slowly following the chocolate drops with his eyes, licking his lips with anticipation, then catching one of the drops with one finger and tasting it. He took another drop and spread it over Hannibal's lips with his thumb, kissing him softly, moaning as Hannibal opened his mouth, allowing him inside.

Will moved down Hannibal's neck leaving a trail of sweet, wet kisses, going lower kissing his chest. He raised his eyes to see Hannibal's face, then kissed his left nipple, just a little, teasing him. He closed his blue eyes and blew air into his lover’s nipple, tender and senstitve from the attention. It was Hannibal’s turn to moan now, encouraging Will to keep going.

He took off his own shirt and pulled at the string of Hannibal’s pajama bottoms, letting them pool at the floor.

“No underwear… hmm…” he said, smiling appreciatively, admiring Hannibal’s body, sticky with chocolate, hoping desperately to consume him and make him sticky with his own seed.

“I didn’t want to take more time than necessary” said Hannibal, "I knew you were waiting for me." He smiled slightly, secretly proud at the way Will was looking at him, blue eyes dilated, looking almost black.

Will answered by getting closer, biting at Hannibal’s shoulder, breaking the skin. The psychiatrist was making a point of not touching Will, letting him explore and taste. He wanted to be consumed. Will lapped the blood but didn’t swallow it, he took another drop of chocolate with his finger and mixed the flavors inside his mouth. Hannibal kissed him desperately, tasting his own blood mixed with the sweet taste of chocolate. Will moved down Hannibal’s body again, leaving more kisses and little bites, pulling at his chest hair. This time he didn’t stop at his chest, he kept going down, till he was on his knees, worshipping Hannibal’s body. He could feel his own pulse getting higher. Hannibal was hard in front of him. He reached up, taking more drops of chocolate from Hannibal's stomach and spread them all over his erection just with his fingertips, enough for Hannibal to feel it, but not enough to reach his orgasm. Hannibal was breathing heavily now, as Will took him in his mouth, tasting Hannibal and the chocolate at the same time, sharp and sweet, rich and decadent. He slid his lips slowly along the length as Hannibal arched his back, gripping the counter top behind him, turning his knuckles white. The sensation of Will's mouth, teasing and tasting him was pushing him so close to the edge. The anticipation was too much.

“Will…Will… I…” He tried to warn him but Will wouldn’t stop, he kept going till Hannibal spilled his seed inside his mouth. For Will there was no sweeter taste than Hannibal.


End file.
